A Baby Girl Now
by waterrain
Summary: Harry use to be The Boy Who Lived, but he is no longer a boy. England by mistake turned the one and a half year old into a girl when trying to get France with the spell. For a Nation it would last ten years, but for a human it is forever no way to undo.


**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Please Review and Thank You.**

**A Baby Girl Now**

**By Waterrain**

"What have I done?" England asked himself in horror and France was grinning widely. The one and a half year old baby blinked at them in confusion.

"You turned Harry Potter into a girl." France replied cheerfully and he noticed that the other Nation was near tears. "Oh it is not like the baby even knows its own gender yet. The little baby has no awareness of no longer having male parts or that there use to be any sort of parts. So it is no big or real loss."

England wiped his eyes fiercely, he glared at France, and his body was shaking in anger at the nerve of that frog.

"You lousy frog using Harry as a shield and letting him take the spell for crying out loud he is a baby. It would have caused you to become a woman for about ten years, but for a human the spell is forever and no way to undo the damn spell." England snapped angrily and he shook his head while sighing deeply.

"Well Harry is alive and the gender of said Harry does not matter. He or as I should say she does not know what her gender is at all or what it was okay. So there is no issue." France said causally and he ignored the dirty look that England gave him. "Besides you shouldn't have been casting spells where there was a chance of it hitting Harry."

"You picked him up and held him as the spell went your way." England stated firmly and his arms were crossed. "It is your bloody fault for insulting my cooking."

"I was being honest and I refuse to say sorry to you on that subject. Besides I make little Harry's baby food for whenever you made it he cried loudly." France told him smoothly, he flipped his hair, and England flipped him off with both fingers.

"Anyway, Harry Potter is the boy who lived." England muttered quietly and he groaned. "Now Harry is a girl and oh blasted it all I screwed up royally. What am I doing to do now."

"Well Harry can go to Beauxbatons Acadmey Of Magic instead of Hogwarts." France commented innocently and he received a vicious glare. "I can pull some strings and so on to get her accepted even though she will be living with you and so on. Beauxbaton's is a rather nice magical school unlike Hogwarts. Of course I do like French magical schools over the English ones to be honest, England."

"France, There is no way she is going to that French school." England said smoothly and he picked up Harry while sighing. "What the bloody hell am I going to say to those wizards and witches? Wondering oh why is Harry a girl. I thought Harry was the boy who live not the girl who lived. Oh by the way I screwed up and turned him into a girl forever due to a lousy frog."

"You use such foul words, England. Not good to say them around the baby. Shame on you." France told him calmly and he shook his head. "Saying such words. What if she says those foul words?"

"Like you say she doesn't know anything yet. Also shame on you for groping my ass around the baby and I still do not like it, France. No many how many times you grope me." England stated firmly and he rolled his eyes at France's grin.

"I can't resist for you are such a prude with a firm butt." France said causally, he looked at Harry, and then at England. "You have to change the birth certificate so it says Female. Also you might want to change her first name from Harry."

"Harriet." England commented lightly and accepted the fact Harry is now a girl there was nothing to be done expect to move onwards.

"I think Henriette sounds lovely and beautiful." France stated calmly and he ignored England's glare.

"Just because it is the French version." England said dryly, he held Harry in his arms, and shook his head.

"Which was the first version, England." France told him bluntly and he smugly smirked at England's annoyed expression.

"I still say Harriet." England stated firmly and refused to have Harry's new name be French.

"You would curse her with such a name? You are terrible my dear England." France commented while shaking his head in disappointment. "I shall keep on trying to persuade you to change the name to Henriette. This girl should have a lovely, beautiful, and amazing name."

"I'm not yours nor am I a dear." England snapped angrily, Harry started to cry, and France swiftly took hold of her while shaking his head.

"Babies are sensitive to the sound of anger, England." France said cheerfully and he calmed the little one down while England's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "You really should calm down and relax. I'm groping you or anyone else for that matter."

England forced himself to calm down, he looked at the baby that is now a girl, and at France who was humming a little tone which had the baby girl giggling faintly.

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Harriet**** is a female ****name****. The name is an ****English**** version of the ****French**_**Henriette**_**, a female form of **_**Henri**_**.**


End file.
